


Father-Daughter Bonding

by Etienne_Bessette



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Earth-3)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Drabble, Earth-3 (Crime Syndicate Universe), Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etienne_Bessette/pseuds/Etienne_Bessette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokester and Duela getting to know each other after the Jokester moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Daughter Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a comment/request meme that I posted up on my livejournal account a while back. Short and sweet.

Jokester’s move to the Riddler Hideout (a suburban home completely out in the open?  _Seriously?_  The idea was  _nuts_. So of course Jokester  _loved_  it.) was painless. He had little in the way of personal possessions outside of medical supplies and spare parts. What he  _did_  have, however…  
  
“…Is this a  _mallet?_ ” Duela stared at the enormous purple and yellow object in her hands.  
  
Jokester grinned. “Li’l Punchy.”  
  
A corner of Duela’s mouth twitched. “You  _fight_  with this thing?”  
  
“I like to make an  _impression_.”  
  
The twitch curved into a grin.  _Well, that’s encouraging_ , Jokester thought, and so he added, “You should see my spring-loaded belt buckle.”  
  
Duela was silent for approximately two seconds while she processed that. Then the line of her mouth crackled and her eyes squeezed shut and she  _howled_  with laughter, one hand on her stomach and the other still loosely holding the mallet’s handle.  
  
Yep. Duela was  _definitely_  his daughter.


End file.
